His Reasons Why
by FlowerChild777
Summary: This is a continuation of Inside His Mind. Diving deeper into Yu Narukami's thoughts about the people he meets in Inaba.
1. Chapter 1 - Magician

**Hey everyone, this story follows the ideas in ****Inside His Mind**** and probably won't make much sense if you don't read that one first. It dives deeper into Yu Narukami's reasoning for his feelings towards the people he meets in Inaba.**

****His Reasons Why  
Chapter 1—Magician

"Partner." I hate that word. Every time I hear him say it, my ears want to bleed. It's always accompanied by that damn smirk, that one he makes when he thinks he's sharing some kind of secret with me. It makes me want to scream. To tell him to just stop, that we aren't even really friends. That I can't stand him referring to me so casually.

But I don't.

I just hide behind my mask, the mask I've spent years perfecting. No emotion escapes, no one can read it. And so every time that word—_partner_—is spoken, I just reinforce that mask. Let him make what he wants of it. So long as he lends me his power, I could care less what he really thinks of me.

He's so damn loud. Annoying. Obnoxious. All the time. They say opposites attract, that's probably how they would define our relationship. But that's not the case here. His pull toward me is just stronger than my push away. And so I'm stuck. Stuck with the damn magician.

I suppose that's a good thing, regardless of how much I hate it. The power it brings is almost worth the time I have to spend with him to develop it. But he's so damn needy.

He relies on everyone's acceptance of him. Everyone. Even the people he doesn't know. Those random people in town, the ones that are just nameless faces, he needs their approval. Goes crazy without it.

How pathetic.

He claims that it's so hard, being the "Prince of Junes," that everyone hates him because his dad is successful. Get over it. If that's the biggest problem in your life, you should count yourself lucky.

But no.

He makes it seem like the world is going to end if someone talks bad about him. Bends over backward to do things for others, even though he knows they don't like him, just so he might get some approval. And then he complains to me about it.

It's kind of funny, actually. Complaining about people not liking him to the one person who truly detests him. For his attitude. His personality. His very existence. But he'll never notice.

And so I'll just keep hating him in peace.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! A big thanks to everyone who reviewed ****Inside His Mind****, and especially to ****Neko-Houkou****, who put up with me complaining while writing this. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Chariot

**Hey everyone, just a reminder that this story follows the ideas in ****Inside His Mind**** and probably won't make sense if you don't read that one first.**

His Reasons Why  
Chapter 2—Chariot

She irritated me. Every time she opened her mouth, every time she entered a room, it never failed. She would find some way to irritate me. It was never something large, like with so many of the others. It was always the little things. And there were so many little things. And they added up. Fast.

Her voice. That whiny, loud voice. Every time she said anything, it sounded as if she was unhappy about it, as if she were always complaining. And she talked a lot. She never really had anything of importance to say, which was why it was always a surprise when something slightly intelligent popped out of that mouth of hers.

She had no real personality. She was the master of hiding behind her friends and her loud mouth. The Priestess was her shield, her excuse for everything. Absolutely everything. It was almost obsessive. Creepy. The way she clung to her. Desperately. As if she needed someone around to tell her that she was strong, was a good person. The way she claimed she needed to be able to protect the Priestess. But it was obvious that she depended on the Priestess much more than the Priestess depended on her.

It was pathetic.

Watching her cling on to each new person who joined the group, but remain stuck to the side of the Priestess. Needing her approval for everything, yet claiming to be strong and independent. Tough. A protector.

Don't make me laugh.

She couldn't protect anyone on her own. If it came down to it, she would be destroyed in a fight. But she would never think that. Oh no. Not with all that "training" she does. And of course, with all the steak she eats. That combination makes her strong. It's weird. So many obsessions wrapped up into just one person. And that the person can be seen as "normal" by most people.

All the little things. All these things that happened every time I saw her. They added up fast. Faster than I thought possible. And each time it would happen, my hatred for her grew just a little more.

**Thanks for reading! I'm really sorry that this took so long to update, life got in the way, and then I realized I don't really hate Chie, which made this hard to write. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story, I really appreciate it! And as always, a big thank you to the lovely ****Neko-Houkou****, who continues to put up with my whining while I write and helps me get "unstuck". Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Priestess

His Reasons Why  
Chapter 3—Priestess

Snow. That's about right. Cold and uncaring, an ice princess. Acting all high and mighty, as if she's above everyone else. Tossing people to the side without a second glance. Destroying them with a single word. Frigid.

That laugh. If you can even call it that. The over the top, completely unnecessarily loud laugh. It's obnoxious. Irritating. And whenever it happens, she won't stop. It just keeps going. And going. The others find it amusing, but I fail to see why. I thought laughter was supposed to be contagious, but this one just makes me feel sick.

She was not her own person. She clung to the Chariot, hid behind her, let the Chariot do all the work for her. All she had to do was sit back and watch. The Chariot had no problem fighting the battles for her. All it took was one look from the Priestess, and the Chariot would attack. It was actually rather sickening, the amount of control the Priestess had over the Chariot.

Her so called "problems?" Please, most people would kill to have these "problems." Oh no, you are going to inherit a highly successful inn and won't have to worry about your future and your financial security? You poor thing. Please. Grow up. There are worse things out there, and you should be damn happy that you have this waiting for you.

But no.

"I don't want to inherit the inn! I refuse to inherit it!" Seriously? That's what her shadow was all about? Hearing that made me want to just sit back and watch it devour her. But that would ruin my game. So I rescued her, and she started following me around like a damn puppy.

And then, after all that, what happens?

She decides to stay in town. She decides to inherit the inn after all. She WANTS to inherit the damn thing! After she made us fight the stupid shadow who resented everyone making her inherit the inn. After she made me listen to her endless complaints about the damn place. After wishing it would close so she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. She just decides that it's important to her and is going to run it after all! Really? Apparently it's thanks to me that she was able to realize this. She was just another one of those people who used me to solve their problems. Who cares about my problems, right? But even though her "problem" was solved, she stuck around.

She kept following me around.

Just like the Magician.

Just like the Chariot.

If this keeps up, I don't know if the game will be worth it anymore. I can't stand them. But there's no denying the power they give me. So I'll keep them around for now. Until they're no longer useful, I'll keep them around.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! I'm so sorry, this chapter is sooo late, I actually had it all planned out in my head, it was awesome, but I was at work and couldn't write it. By the time I got home I forgot my ideas and was annoyed…but no excuses, I was bad and lazy. Sorry! I would love to know what you think of this story, your thoughts, comments, and questions are really appreciated! Until next time!**


End file.
